An intramolecular (4 plus 2) cycloaddition reaction which affords stereochemistry exclusively in the exo-mode is being used to prepare the sesquiterpene antibiotic quadrone. An investigation of this Diels-Alder reaction indicates it to be general with respect both to formation of tricyclic carbon skeletons and the stereochemistry that accrues thereto.